Champ
is , the Black Ranger of the Kyurangers. He is an antrophomorphic bull-like android. He is one of the first three Kyurangers, after Stinger, to be awakened. For a period of time, he disguised himself as a wrestling champion known as . After the permanent defeat of Don Armage, Champ return to his wrestling career, winning 99 streaks and regaining his championship title belt. Aged 40 (340 since episode 34), Champ was born on January 23rd.Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Photobook All Star Chart Character History Early Life Sometime in the past, Champ was created by a former Jark Matter scientist, Dr. Anton, who was originally a mad scientist to build Champ as a weapon leading the group of multiple Champ 0s. Unfortunately, Anton gained multiple personalites, creating his justice-half, who managed to create a machine to separate his original evil-half from his body and escape with Champ, making his latest creation good-willed due to his remorse. During his activation, Champ is taught by the justice-Anton about the meaning of life within the universe without being consumed by the fighting intent, or else that intent will permanently turn Champ into nothing more than a mindless machine, referring to what will evil-Anton turn Champ into. After winning a wrestling championship belt nine years later, he intended celebrate his victory with his creator that night; however, Champ witnesses Jark Matter's mercenary Stinger poison Anton in front of his eyes. Enraged, Champ fought Stinger but lost, as the doctor died of his last breath to remind Champ of his teachings because of Stinger's poison. Sometime later, he acquired his Oushi Kyutama and was recruited to join the resistance as a Kyuranger, in hopes not only to eliminate Jark Matter regime but also to get revenge against Stinger. Unaware to Champ, the one who murdered Dr. Anton was Stinger's brother, Scorpio. As Oushi Black Champ was part of the 3-person away team sent by Raptor 283 of the Orion, along with other Kyurangers, Hammy and Champ, into battle in the flat planet of Crotos. Here the Kyurangers battle Jark Matter and attempt to save as many civilians as possible. They encounter a man from Luth, Lucky who makes it his goal to be one of them. They bring Lucky into the Orion to help fix his crashed space cruiser. Once there, they find Lucky has made of with a Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster and they go to the planet Jagjag to track him down. The three witness both Lucky and a Jagjag resident, Garu, as they become Kyurangers. Sent by Raptor 283 to follow Lucky to Zigama, which he had pinpointed as the location of the next Kyuranger, Champ and the others fought against that planet's Jark Matter garrison before being forced to fall back after facing the powerful Karō Eridron. Lucky's hunch ultimately bore fruit as the team welcomed Naga Rei and Balance to the Orion, the pair of thieves having helped them take down Zigama's Daikaan Gamettsui having respectively transformed into Hebitsukai Silver and Tenbin Gold. Upon learning the desert planet Needle was on the verge of exploding due to its Planesium being almost being trained, the seven Kyurangers traveled to the planet to remove Jark Matter. They easily defeated the Indavers, but were surprised to see a mysterious man approaching them. Champ quickly recognized the man as Stinger and charged at him, unintentionally causing all of his teammates (excluding Lucky) to be poisoned by Stinger when they attempted to restrain him. Back on the Orion, Champ explained his past with Stinger to Lucky before going back to Needle to fight Stinger. Falling to Stinger in the fight, Champ was saved by Lucky, who warned him not to chase revenge, especially since Stinger had been chosen by a Kyutama. While Champ was too weakened from fighting Stinger to help defeat the Daikaan, he was able to use the Oushi Voyager and stop Stinger's interference any further. Champ was part of the five-person team which destroyed the Moraimarz piloted by Daikaan Mozuma. Back on the Orion, while Lucky and Kotaro were still on Earth, the others discovered that they had lost control of the ship and that they had been sent on a direct course to the Sun, causing a sharp rise in temperature which the mechanical Champ tolerated better than his organic shipmates. The ship and crew were ultimately saved, however, as Mozuma was destroyed by Shishi Red and Koguma Skyblue, causing his microbic extensions to dissipate and return control of the ship. Champ was part of the five-man team led by Shou to acquire the Tomo Kyutama, component of the Argo, on Earth. With assistance from Kotaro, who had snuck out of the ship, the team were able to recover the Kyutama from a Deathworm which had consumed it. When Scorpio, Stinger's traitorous brother turned one of Jack Matters' loyalist arrived and infects every civilians including most of his own army into zombies with his poisonous sting, Champ realize from what Lucky discovered that Scorpio was the true murder of Dr. Anton, not Stinger. After curing the civilians from Scorpio's infections, Champ accompanies Stinger in his quest to search Scorpio's hiding location on Earth. Learning that the Karo of the Sasori System had been sent to Earth, Champ realized that this Karo was Scorpio. Heading to the Big Moraimarz, Champ and Stinger were confronted by Scorpio, who had been transformed into a monstrous body. Champ was defeated by Scorpio's Venom Kick, when he took the hit meant for Stinger by pushing him out of the way. The attack destroyed Champ and broke him apart. The broken robot was able to give Stinger some final encouraging words when the latter felt like his life no longer matters before he was finally shut down. His broken pieces were brought back to the Orion by his comrades, but they couldn't repair him with their current equipment. Stinger was tasked to deliver his parts to the Rebellion HQ for a full repair, though it's stated there's a chance Champ's memory will be the only thing that won't be recoverable. At Rebellion HQ, Kotaro reported to Shou that Champ's body was being repaired though he still needed to undergo a series of assessments before he could hope to revive while Stinger continued to feel guilty for his injuries. Much to Stinger's relief, Champ was ultimately repaired. Scorpio was eventually defeated, and reverted back to his kind self as he sacrificed himself one last time to protect the Kyurangers from Don Armage's attack. Seeking the Kyutama of the Tokei System, the Kyurangers came to the planet Toki and turned the 12 keys needed to unlock it within 30 minutes. Approaching key V, Champ found an illusion of Dr. Anton, who shockingly paralyzed and sent to Tsuyoindavers to attack him. Saved by Stinger, Champ regained his senses and turned the key, confused by his creator's behavior. Investigating his origins Champ was among the team of Kyurangers who traveled back to the past to find out the truth behind Tsurugi Ohtori's final battle with Don Armage, deciding to stay behind with Shou Ronpo in the past after the Kyurangers' meeting with Orion and initial defeat of Don Armage. After putting Shou into cold sleep within the buried Battle Orion Ship, Champ left off on his own to meet with Dr. Anton, whom he learnt had managed to extend his own life through the use of cybernetic enhancements. Ultimately, Champ was unable to meet with Dr. Anton, but found blueprints related to his creation, and realized the truth that he was intended to be created for evil as a weapon of destruction. Champ began to think that he did not deserve to face his teammates, so he disguised himself by putting on a mask and wrestling belt, and using his Kyuranger jacket to conceal his Seiza Blaster. He went by the name of "Yagyuu Juubee". In the present, upon learning of the existence of a weapon duplicate of himself, "Yagyuu Juubee" began to pursue this weapon duplicate, eventually crossing paths with the Kyurangers, who all recognized him as Champ except for Garu, who believed that "Yagyuu Juubee" was Champ's friend as the latter had claimed. By this point, Champ was already experiencing a malfunction, making him go berserk as his memory was not fully restored, causing his Jark Matter programming to act up during combat. Through Stinger's plan, Champ was able to regain his confidence and faith in himself, discarding his disguise and fighting together with the Kyurangers once more. Champ's malfunction was decided to be kept as a secret amongst Champ, Stinger, and Garu, in order to not worry the others. Champ's malfunction was revealed to be caused by a berserker circuit installed within him by the evil Dr. Anton. On planet Ghem in the Perseus System, Champ was driven berserk and later deactivated by Mecha Madakko using a remote given to her by Dr. Anton, and was later taken to Dr. Anton's secret lab on the planet in order to convert him to evil. As Dr. Anton used his inventions to trap the Kyurangers on Ghem in an RPG-styled simulation, Champ was known as the . Ultimately, Champ was snapped back to his senses by Stinger, who used his tail to destroy the berserk circuit within him, returning Champ to normal. The final battle Champ was among the defeated Kyurangers converted into Planetium and absorbed by Don Armage, as part of Lucky's plan to use the powers of the twelve Kyutamas to weaken him and free Tsurugi from the shogun's control. After the permanent defeat of Don Armage, Champ returned to the world of wrestling, reclaiming his title of robot wrestling champion and maintaining a 99-match win streak over the course of two years. Other Events Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Through unknown circumstances, the nine Kyurangers made a brief appearance on an Earth where Jark Matter was not present. Instead, the Kyurangers arrived to intervene against the Deathgalien before they could interfere with the Zyuohgers' fight with the Ninningers for the future of Super Sentai against Gillmarda. With Oushi Black aiding in wiping out the Moeba pack, the Kyurangers eventually forced the Deathgalien to retreat before taking their leave with their appearance observed by the Zyuohger ally Bud, who realized that the future was in safe hands. Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~ Champ is approached by Garu, who heard from Lucky about the circumstances surrounding Anton's death. The two realize they share similar tragedies, as well as a desire for vengeance. To pass time, the two find a remote planet and fight each other as a training exercise. However, their training is mistaken by Raptor as a serious quarrel, prompting Hammie to stop them in the middle of their final attacks. While completely bewildered, the two nevertheless "make up" at Hammie's insistence and follow her back to the Orion, agreeing to try something similar in the future Chou Super Hero Taisen Champ was part of the five-man team sent by Shou Ronbou to capture , leading the Kyurangers into a confrontation with the . Champ briefly fought with Hammie against before the fight was interrupted by the ships. Later, all nine Kyurangers joined the with various Sentai Rangers and fighting against the army of the led by . Through use of the Futago Kyutama, the complete team fought using a duplicated KyurenOh utilizing all nine Voyagers against the Big Moraimarz Robo by the Oogumo Great Leader, whom they vanquished by fighting alongside the . Video game appearances Super Sentai Legend Wars Oushi Black appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Personality Champ is generally happy-go-lucky in demeanor, believing firmly in the power of justice and fiercely protective of the ones he cares about. However, Champ can be hot-blooded and impulsive when provoked, especially when his friends are endangered or hurt. When he encountered Stinger, the man who the wrestler thought killed Dr. Anton, he fell into a fit of rage and had to be restrained by his teammates, unintentionally causing his team to be poisoned. When not fighting, Champ will usually be lifting weights, despite the fact exercise gives him no physical benefit due to being a robot. Despite his animosity towards Stinger until he realizes that Stinger's traitorous brother Scorpio was the one who murdered Dr. Anton, Champ eventually warms up to him as a teammate and friend (calling him 'partner' too as if they were already closed best buddies), to the point where he takes a finishing move meant for Stinger and is destroyed. After being revived they got along well and support each other as needed. Powers and Abilities ;Robot Physiology : As a robot, he has shown the following superhuman abilities: :;Heat Resistance :: He cannot be dehydrated, and can still function normally under the extreme heat when Orion approaches the Sun while the organic members of the Orion's crew are weakened by heat to the point of being immobilized. :;Super Strength :: As a fighting robot, Champ has strength far exceeding most humanoids. :;Longevity :: He remains fully functional even after more than 300 years in action. Forms Arsenal *Kyutama **Oushi Kyutama *Kyu Buckle *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster *Kyu Axe *Champ's right forearm can be shot like a rocket and be manually controlled. Mecha *Oushi Voyager Attacks * : Oushi Black performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster. * : Oushi Black performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster alongside his fellow Kyurangers. ** : An upgraded version of this finisher with the first 11 Kyurangers. ** : An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 12 Kyurangers. * : Oushi Black performs a powerful boomerang attack with the Kyu Axe. * : Oushi Black performs a supercharged energy attack with the Kyu Axe alongside his fellow Kyurangers. Appearances: Zyuohger vs. Ninninger, Kyuranger Episodes 1-3, Transformation Lessons (Ookami Blue & Oushi Black), Kyuranger 4-5, 7, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kyuranger 8-9, 10 (offscreen), 11-13, Episode of Stinger, 16, 21, The Ghess Indavers Counterattack, Kyuranger 25-26, 29-30, 34, High School Wars Episode 4, Episode of Stinger, Kyuranger 36, 39-43, 45-48, Kyuranger vs. Space Squad - Yagyuu Juubee= After finding out he was meant to be a mindless weapon, Champ hid himself from the others using this monkier, until Stinger and Garu convinced him to rejoin the team. While a disguise, most of his teammates already recognized him, except Garu, who completely believed the cover-up story. This identity is mainly Oushi Black wearing a mask and wrestling belt while Champ's Kyuranger jacket covered his Seiza Blaster. Arsenal *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster This form is exclusive to Kyuranger Episode 34. }} Behind the Scenes *Of the 88 modern constellations, he represents , "The Bull" **His finisher "Aldeberan Impact" refers to the star Aldeberan, the brightest of the Taurus constellation. Etymology His name is a pun of the word "champion". Portrayal *Champ is voiced by Akio Ootsuka who had previously played Bara Revenger in Chouriki Sentai Ohranger, and Hades Wise God Dagon in Mahou Sentai Magiranger. His suit actor is Jiro Okamoto. Notes *Oushi Black's arms, abdomen, and legs are actually reused from the same parts of Champ's untransformed form. This technically makes Oushi Black simply just Champ wearing a Kyuranger helmet and upper body armour. *Champ wears his Kyuranger jacket over his right shoulder, which is a reference to a matador's cape. *Champ's backstory is somehow similar to BullBlack of Gingaman, ''as their backstory involved avenging their loved ones (Doctor Anton for Champ and Krantz for BullBlack) who were killed by villains related to arachnids (Gun General Sambash, who used arachnid-themed monsters, and Scorpio, who was the Karo of the Scorpius System, which was symbolized by a scorpion, a type of arachnid). *Champ's visor shape on his ranger helmet is similar to the helmet visor of Makito Ozu (Magi Green) from ''Magiranger as both had a visor shape of a Bull's head. The only difference between the two is that Champ's visor has longer horns that extend outside of his helmet. **Surprisingly enough, his helmet bears a strong similar resemblance to that of Rock Bison from Tiger & Bunny. *Champ is the first character in the Super Sentai series portrayed by Akio Ootsuka that is not a monster of the week or a villain. *Champ is the first Black Ranger since Kouichirou Endou (Mega Black) to be on a Post Anniversary Sentai Team. *Champ is the first Sentai Ranger to have a bull theme since BullBlack from Gingaman, though BullBlack was an Extra Hero, not a Ranger. *Champ is the second one to be a core ranger robot member (not to be confused as a Buddyroid from Go-Busters). Beet J. Stag was a core member of his own team. *Champ's wrestling moniker is named after a legendary one-eyed samurai, |柳生 十兵衞 三厳|Yagyū Jūbee Mitsuyoshi}}. **Champ being a wrestler and while also wearing a mask to conceal his identity pays homage to the tradition. Luchadors are famously known for wearing masks to hide their real identity. *Champ being a creation of Jark Matter is similar to how Kamen Riders are creations of the antagonists that they fight. *The appearance of Champ is based on the Greek monster, Minotaur. Appearances * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger **''Space.1: The Super Stars of Space'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Shishi Red & Chameleon Green Chapter" **''Space.2: Let's Go! Phantom Thief BN Team!'' **''Space.3: The Man from the Desert Star'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Ookami Blue & Oushi Black Chapter" **''Space.4: Dreamy Android'' **''Space.5: 9 Ultimate Saviors'' **''Space.6: Flap! Dancing Star'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Pegasus Shishi Red Chapter" **''Space.7: Take Back the Birthday!'' ** **''Space.8: Secret of Commander Shou Ronpo'' **''Space.9: Burn! Dragon Master'' **''Space.10: A Small Giant, Big Star!'' **''Space.11: Three Kyutama to Save The Universe'' **''Space.12: 11 Ultimate All-Stars'' **''Space.13: Stinger's Challenge To His Brother!'' **''Space.15: Savior of the Water Planet Vela'' **''Space.16: Stinger's Reunion with His Brother'' **''Space.17: Lighting the Dome of Darkness!'' **''Space.19: The Spirit Forest of Planet Keel'' **''Space.20: Stinger VS Scorpio'' **''Space.21: Farewell Scorpio! The Day The Argo Revives!'' **''Space.22: True Identity of the Legendary Savior'' **''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger The Movie: The Ghess Indavers Counterattack'' **''Space.23: Become My Shield!'' **''Space.24: I Will Be A Shield to Fight!'' **''Space.25: Planet Toki, the Boy's Determination!'' **''Space.26: Warrior of Darkness, Hebitsukai Metal'' **''Space.27: Indaver Panic Within the Orion!?'' **''Space.28: BN Thieves, Breakup...'' **''Space.29: Orion, The Strongest Warrior'' **''Space.30: All Right! The Miraculous Kyutama'' **''Space.33: Launch! Battle Orion Ship'' **''Space.34: Mysterious Masked Warrior, Appears'' **''From Episode of Stinger, Uchu Sentai Kyuranger: High School Wars'' ***''1st Period: Morning Assembly'' ***''3rd Period: Science Class'' ***''4th Period: P.E.'' **''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger: Episode of Stinger'' **''Space.35: The Secret of the Universe's No.1 Idol'' **''Space.36: The Legend That Sleeps in Lucky's Homeworld'' **''Space.37: Lucky, Seen Again With His Father'' **''Space.38: Flaming Spheres! The 9 Crisis Strike!'' **''Space.39: The Great Adventure of Perseus'' **''Space.40: Opening Event! Deathball of Hell'' **''Space.41: Rushing! Planet Southern Cross'' **''Space.42: Father? Is it the Universe? Lucky's Prepared'' **''Space.43: Lucky’s Promise on the Holy Night'' **''Space.44: Don Armage's Identity'' **''Space.45: Tsurugi's Life and Earth's Crisis'' **''Space.46: Between Hope and Despair'' **''Space.47: The Saviors' Promise'' **''Space.Final: Echo in the Universe! Alright, Lucky'' ** Uchu Sentai Kyuranger vs. Space Squad ** Lupinranger VS Patranger VS Kyuranger }} References Category:Sentai Black Category:Sentai 5 Category:Kyurangers Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Ungulate-themed Rangers Category:Resurrected Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Axe-users Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle